


[Podfic] Just Like Old Times

by eponymous_rose



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus Vakarian's past and present, told through interconnected short stories one letter of the alphabet at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aliens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Like Old Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539485) by [tarysande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/pseuds/tarysande). 



**Title** : Just Like Old Times  
 **Author** : [tarysande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/pseuds/tarysande)  
 **Read by** : [eponymous_rose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/works)  
 **Length (this chapter)** : 09:54  
 **Download/Stream Link** : [here](https://www.box.com/s/pzqhn2z3r970yflupdvo)


	2. Bully

**Title** : Just Like Old Times  
 **Author** : [tarysande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/pseuds/tarysande)  
 **Read by** : [eponymous_rose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/works)  
 **Length (this chapter)** : 12:05  
 **Download/Stream Link** : [here](https://www.box.com/s/5uasoj7ydk66wetnex3e)


	3. Citadel

**Title** : Just Like Old Times  
 **Author** : [tarysande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/pseuds/tarysande)  
 **Read by** : [eponymous_rose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/works)  
 **Length (this chapter)** : 09:38  
 **Download/Stream Link** : [here](https://app.box.com/s/k4y2d5dvvhkcayjbgowt)


	4. Damage

**Title** : Just Like Old Times  
 **Author** : [tarysande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/pseuds/tarysande)  
 **Read by** : [eponymous_rose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/works)  
 **Length (this chapter)** : 09:38  
 **Download/Stream Link** : [here](https://app.box.com/s/poxn9hw1j78ypuu1lu62)


	5. Exacting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the raspy voice in this one, but if I kept waiting for this cold to go away before recording, I'd probably be waiting past the eventual heat-death of the universe. Will probably come back and re-record at some point.

**Title** : Just Like Old Times  
 **Author** : [tarysande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/pseuds/tarysande)  
 **Read by** : [eponymous_rose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/works)  
 **Length (this chapter)** : 12:43  
 **Download/Stream Link** : [here](https://app.box.com/s/6scb60tr8c6l7f7csrwu)

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to tell [tarysande](http://archiveofourown.org/works/539485) how fantastic her writing is!


End file.
